Out If This World
by SlytherclawGryffinpuff
Summary: Alice, muggle and a Harry Potter fan, happens to find herself at Hogwarts. The magical world is just slightly different from how she remembered it from the books. How will she handle herself in this unknown reality? Will she find a way back home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one: Alice through the looking glass**

She could say she had an okay life. She had a nice own place in the centre of the city. Not very big, but fine enough for a student. She had enough money and a nice part time job at a restaurant. She was doing well at her studies even though she had lost  
her interest in them. She had some friends and a quite relaxed life. She didn't have very good contact with her mother because of old times but she was used to it. Her stepfather certainly wasn't making that any better. Her own father had died, sadly.  
But that happened already eight years ago so it wasn't really a big deal anymore even though she still missed him. She spent her free time with friends or she took some alone time. She liked gaming on her ps4 and watching movies. She was also fan  
of Harry Potter. She liked the books and the movies. Yes, she could say she was doing okay. She even met a very interesting guy whom she was dating now. And yet she wasn't feeling really well for the last few weeks. For the past week it only seemedto  
become worse. She didn't really feel ill, but just very uncomfortable, like she was very anxious but without a clear reason. She had a feeling she somehow was forgetting an appointment and that she should be somewhere else. When these feeling really  
started to bother her she kept checking her calendar but she couldn'tfind out what she was forgetting. She kept going on with her studies and her job but she couldn't lose the feeling. She even went to see a doctor but he said it was probably  
stress from finishing her projects at school. Yet she didn't really believe the doctor because the feeling was getting worse. This was not logical because she even had finished a few projects so the feeling should decrease. It was on a Saturday morning  
that she woke up and felt worse than ever. She felt like someone was asking her everyday for something very important but she couldn't do it. Like she was doing the wrong thing because faith wanted her somewhere else. But she didn't know what to do.  
So she just got up and went on with her day. She went to work and started preparing the restaurant for the evening. She was just setting the last tables when her manager walked up to her: 'Could you please check the mirror in the other room? It keeps  
getting out of balance and I don't want it to fall down when guests are eating.'  
'Of course, I'll do that when I'm finished with this.' she said. So ten minutes later she walked towards the large mirror in the other room and saw that it indeed hang lower on one side. She tried to put it straight but in a few seconds it got back to  
hanging just a bit lower on the right side. She didn't know what to do so she decided to take it of the wall and see if something was wrong on the other side. She took it of, but overwhelmed with the weight of it, the mirror started falling towards  
her. She braced herself for the impact but it never came. Instead, she disappeared through the mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**

She opened her eyes but shecouldn't see. The room she was in was very dark. After a few minutes her eyes had adjusted and she saw she was in a large room. There were some windows but it was dark outside. The walls, the ceiling and the floor were  
all

made out of stone. Apart from some unlit torches and a large mirror, the room was empty. She got up and walked towards the mirror to get a closer look. She recognised it: it was the mirror of erised. She immediately come to the conclusion that she  
/must be dreaming. The impact from the mirror at work falling on her knocked her out and she must be unconscious. There was no other explanation. Just as she wanted to take a look in the mirror to see what her greatest desire was she heard a voice:  
/'Interesting, isn't it?' she turned around and there stood none other than a very much alive Albus Dumbledore. She kept remembering herself that is was just a dream and there was no reason to be surprised. 'Dumbledore…', she said. The professor smiled.  
/'You seem to know me', he said. 'It's funny how you seem to know me, but i don't know you. How about we go up to my office so we can talk?' he said as he already started walking towards the door. He opened it and she went up to him and follow him.  
/They walked for a few minutes while she thought how funny it was how dreams could feel so real. Soon she would wake up with just a giant bump on her head. They came to a stop in front of the gargoyles that stood in front of the entrance to the office.  
/'lemon drops' the professor said and together they walked up the stairs. The professor took a seat and she did the same. 'To start, can you tell me your name?' he asked. She looked up… 'Alice', she said, 'Alice Potter.' The look on Dumbledore's face  
/suddenly became very serious. 'Potter you say. Interesting.' Alice just laughed. 'Yes I can see how that must be confusing for you. Ironically my brothers name is Harry. We had a great laugh when J.K. Rowling published her books. He even looks like  
/Daniel Radcliffe too.' Dumbledore just stared at her for a moment. 'I'm not sure if I'm following', he said. 'You seem to know about me and about J. , a great witch, but you mentioned books?' Alice looked at him like he was fooling her. 'Yes',  
/she said, 'The books about Harry Potter. I've read them all and they even made films about him. I'm a great fan so it isn't really that strange I'm dreaming about it.' The professor rose his eyebrows. The serious look didn't leave his face. 'I'm sorry,'  
/he said, 'but you're not dreaming. This is very real.' Alice just started laughing again, but as she saw Dumbledore not laughing at all, she started to doubt if he was joking with her. She did feel very…, well very like she was not dreaming. She looked  
/around and noticed all the details around her. Often when she was dreaming and she realised it was a dream, she could control everything. So she thought of a dog, but it wasn't appearing. She thought of Dumbledore doing a dance, but instead he just  
/sat there. And then she realised… the feeling. The annoying feeling she had for weeks was gone! She felt normal. But how? She thought about the mirror at work. She never actually felt it falling on her. And when she woke up she was next to the mirror  
/of erised. 'The mirror….', she said. She explained to Dumbledore what she thought had happened. Somehow she went through the mirror and ended up here. 'But it can't be', she said, 'magic isn't real. It just exist in stories! Just like the books about  
/Harry Potter.' Dumbledore frowned, 'What do those books actually mention about this world?' he asked. And so Alice quickly explained the story of Harry Potter without much details. She told him how his parents died and how he was the chosen one to  
/destroy Voldemort, she also told him Harry succeeded during his seventh year at Hogwarts.

'I think the magical world you describe from your books is actually very real here. But there are some differences. For example, Harry Potter is known here, but not in the way you mentioned. Here, he actually died ten years ago as an infant. His parents  
/Lily and James took their revenge by killing Voldemort, who is dead for six years now. We have a quite peaceful world. Even all the death eaters are locked up or dead. Lily and James live a quiet life now, and only keep contact with their close friends.  
/most people haven't seen them in years or even know where they are. Even though the magical world from your books is real, I wouldn't assume all the details are the same here. Funny enough, J.K. Rowling is a witch here and she has published some books.  
/They are about a world without magic. She sort of wrote about the world you're from.'

Alice had to think about this for a moment. She had so many questions. 'You mentioned that this is another world. What do you mean with that?' she asked.

'I think you somehow traveled to a different dimension. You ended up in a world where the same people can exist but they and their surroundings are different. It is very possible that in your world there is an old man that resembles me who isn't a  
wizard.

Your brother might as well be the Harry Potter from this world, but different.'

Alice started to understand. 'But why am I here?'

'Ah', Dumbledore said as he started smiling and his blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles, 'that is for you to find out, isn't it? It's very possible that you have changed because of you journey as well. May I ask, how old are you?'  
/'24', Alice answered, 'Why are you asking?'

'Well,' the headmaster said, 'you seem quit wise but you look very young. Take a look in that mirror over there...don't worry you won't fall through.'

Alice walked towards the mirror and gasped from shock. She looked so young! No longer did she look 24, but more like a child. But she didn't look like she could remember how she had looked like when she was very young. Her hair was darker, it was  
now

a deep dark brown, and if the light fell onto it from a specific angle, she could see a hint of red. It was long and wavy. Her eyes were always blue but now they seemed more brown/greenish. She was shorter again, like she was 12 and still had some  
/inches to gain. The shape of her face had also changed but she was still recognisable. 'I think you are right professor. I never looked like this when I was younger.'

'Dumbledore spoke: 'It seems you have not only traveled through dimensions, but also through time. The process has made you younger. What year are you from?'

'2004', she answered. 'I see', Dumbledore said, 'well this year is 1991, so if I'm correct, you are probably 11 now. If you don't mind, I would like you to get checked by madame Pomfry, you know her?'

Alice nodded, 'yes I know her, she is the school's nurse.'

'Thats right', Dumbledore said. 'we can go now, she is probably still up.'

Alice nodded and together they left the office. She was still trying to believe the last hour. She was not dreaming but she had travelled to another world. And now she was eleven. Eleven, the magical age at which young wizards and witches would attend  
/Hogwarts. Would she maybe be able to… No, she was a muggle. That probably hadn't changed. They arrived at the hospital wing and Dumbledore quickly explained the situation to madame Pomfrey. 'So she has just arrived here?' madame Pomfrey asked. 'Yes',  
/Dumbledore said. 'I felt something disrupting the wards so I decided to find out what caused it, then I found her.'

'Right', madame Pomfrey said as if she wasn't surprised the headmaster came up to her with such a story. 'Well I'm going to do some basic diagnosing spells on you, you won't feel a thing', she said to Alice. Alice nodded and took a seat on one of  
the

beds. Madame Pomfrey murmured some incantations and a scroll with notes appeared. 'Okay', the nurse started, 'she has no injuries, she has a healthy development, she is indeed eleven years old and has a quite powerful magical core.' Dumbledore smiled  
/at this information, Alice was just confused. That couldn't be. 'That can't be right, I'm not a witch!' Dumbledore smiled at her. 'I'm afraid you are miss Potter'. Alice let this sink in for a moment. The fall through the mirror had changed her more  
/than she thought. Not only did her appearance change, but she was now also a witch. It all felt quite surreal. 'What am I supposed to do now?' she asked the other two. Madame Pomfrey didn't seem to know as she just shrugged her shoulders. Dumbledore  
/spoke: 'For now miss Potter, I know of no way to send you back. The mirror of erised never spew anyone out before. But, perhaps the question is: Do you want to go back?' Alice thought about his question for a moment. The idea of not being able to  
/go home when she wanted to frightened her. And she didn't have a home here. But would she really miss home? It would be a shame not to be able to return, but is it really making her upset? 'I think I will survive around here', she told the headmaster.  
/Dumbledore's eyes started twinkling again, 'Excellent', he said, 'and knowing that you fell out of the mirror of erised, you might be able to fulfill your heart's greatest desire in this world hm?' Alice smiled slightly:'Headmaster, even though I'm  
not

really sad to be here and it's pretty cool to know I'm a witch now, where will I go? I look like an eleven year old so I can't possible go living and walking around on my own, that will give people weird ideas. And even though I know a lot of people  
/here from the books, I don't really know anyone here.'

Dumbledore understood her worries. 'I will see what I can do about that. Don't worry. We will find a family who want to take you in. Maybe James and Lily want to return to us and take you? I will write them', the headmaster told her. 'In the meanwhile,  
/you can stay here in the castle. The students are home for the summer so you won't be noticed. You can stay in the head girl dormitory.'

Alice felt more relaxed now, knowing that she at least had a place to stay. 'Thank you sir'.

'You are most welcome. Now, let us go to your room.' the headmaster answered. Together they walked towards the head boy and -girl dormitory. Once there were on right corridor on the fourth floor they came to an halt in front of a alcove. 'It only  
opens

when the head boy or girl put their hand flat on the wall right here', Dumbledore said as he pointed to a part of the wall in front of them, 'but I have changed it to open at the touch of your hand as well as long as you're staying here. I don't think  
/that will be for long, as I believe it is best for you and your new family to get together as fast as possible. Now, as for your stay here: you can walk through and around the castle but be carefull and do not leave the grounds please. You will be  
/with a new family soon and they can take you exploring the magical world, for as far you don't know it yet. I know you are actually 24 years old, but you have the body of a child, which can limit you in your actions. I believe I don't have to mention  
/that the forbidden forest is highly dangerous?' Alice shook her head, 'No, I understand, I'll be careful.' She actually really liked the idea of a new family. She would miss her own brother a lot because they were always so close, but her mother and  
/stepfather…. Not so much. She hoped her adoptive parents, Lily and James or someone else, would like her and maybe even love her. 'An house elf will bring you food, and if you need anything, call for Poddy, he is the elf for you dormitory. Of course  
/you are welcome to stop by at my office but I won't always be there. Please keep in mind that things and people can be quite different here than in your books. I will go back and write to the Potters. Do you mind if I explain your whole situation  
/to them? I think it will make them more open to the situation.', Dumbledore asked. Alice nodded: 'That's alright'. Dumbledore nodded in approvement, 'I will let you know when I hear something back from them. For now, get some sleep.' Alice smiled:  
/'I will. Thank you professor.' And with that Dumbledore left. She put her hand against the wall as Dumbledore told her to do and a door appeared. She opened it and found herself in a small living room. It was very cosy. There was a large dark blue  
/rug on the floor and the fireplace was lit. She took a look out of the window and she could see the quidditch pitch from there. There were two comfortable, dark red couches and a small coffee table in front of the fireplace. Against the wall were  
/some empty bookshelves and two desks. She noticed there were three doors in the room. One led her back out of the dormitory. The other two probably went to the two bedrooms. She took a look in both. The rooms were pretty much the same except for some  
/colour differences. They really did like the house colours at Hogwarts. The colours of all four houses were present throughout the rooms. The bedrooms contained the same furniture so Alice chose the bedroom closest to the exit. Overwhelmed with what  
/happened, she undressed and put on the pajamas she took from the wardrobe. The lay down in bed and within minutes she fell asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: Going Weasley**

The next morning she awoke and had to think hard for a moment to remember what had happened. She has no alarm so she didn't know what time it was. Light came in through the window, but it was summer so it could be 6 in the morning or later. She got up  
and walked towards the other door in her bedroom, assuming it was a bathroom. She was right so she went in and freshened up. When she came back into her bedroom she saw her clothes lying ready, washed and all. She put them on and went to the living  
room. She looked around and suddenly heard a small pop behind her. She turned around and there stood a house elf, Poddy probably. 'I is being Poddy miss. Professor Dumbledore told me to be making food for you and clean up here. Poddy is being most  
pleased with doing that. Poddy gets sometimes a little bored miss, when the students are away. What would you be liking for breakfast miss?' he said with a high squeaky voice. Alice just stood there for a moment, staring at the elf. She had seen dobby  
in the movies of course, but seeing a house elf in real life was pretty strange. 'Uh', she started, 'some sandwiches and juice is fine.' And with another pop Poddy disappeared, for only to appear again seconds later with her breakfast. He places her  
breakfast on the table, made a little bow to her and disappeared again. Alice looked at her breakfast. She hadn't noticed how hungry she was until she started eating. After breakfast she decided to explore the castle a bit. She only knew so much from  
the books, she was sure the castle was much bigger than the books had made her believe. And she was right, the castle was huge. She walked through the different hallways on different floors. She saw a lot of paintings but she found it very uncomfortable  
when they started talking to her. After a while she was getting used to it and greeted some paintings who seemed to notice her. The castle was pretty much the same as it was in the books. She even found the painting that led to the kitchens. She just  
ate so she would look into the kitchen some other time. She knew the Hufflepuff common room had to be close. A bit further down the same hal she found the stack of barrels. She had read about them being the entrance on pottermore. She didn't have  
a wand yet so she couldn't enter. A while later she came across the great hall. She peeked inside but it was empty and quiet. They weren't using it during the summer. She also came across a way downstairs. That must be the way to the dungeons and  
the Slytherin common room. She didn't dare to go down, afraid she might bump into professor Snape, if he was even alive in this world. Dumbledore seemed pretty much the same as in the books. But then again, that could be a coincidence. A lot of other  
things and people could be different. She found the door outside and she wandered on the school's ground. She went to the lake and sat in the grass for awhile, enjoying the nice weather. Her mind couldn't seem to stop thinking. Had Lily and James  
responded already? Would they take her? Or would she end up somewhere else? Was she really going to have to stay in this world forever? She would go to school here probably and she had to act like an eleven year old, even though she was 24. That was  
going to be weird. And what about the sorting ceremony? In what house would she end up? She thought about it for a moment but she had no idea. She didn't have a really clear preference either. As long as she ended up with people she felt at ease with.  
She decided to go back inside as she thought she was probably out for a while already. The clocktower of the castle told her it was almost six. She went inside and almost bumped into professor Dumbledore. 'Ah Alice, good to find you here. I actually  
got an reply from the Potters. They haven't told me if they wanted to take you yet, but they are here and would like to meet you. How about we go have some dinner in the great hall with them? Some of the teachers will be there as well if you don't  
mind. Don't worry they know about you. I've told them about your situation because it would be a little bit strange to stumble upon you and not knowing who you are or where you come from, wouldn't it?' Alice got a bit annoyed that he did all this  
without her consent. Then again, it was probably a weird situation for him to. If this Dumbledore was like the man from the books, he probably chose the path that was the best option for the greater good. So Alice swallowed her annoyance away and  
nodded, 'That's alright professor. Although I would appreciate it if you would ask me for my opinion before you make decisions that concern me.'  
The headmaster nodded, 'I understand, forgive me. It is hard to remember that you are in fact 24 and not eleven.' Alice smiled at his response and together they walked into the great hall. They went up to the front of the hall and she noticed there was  
a large square table so they all fitted at one table. She immediately saw some familiar faces who all seemed to be looking at her. She recognized Lily and James, even though they looked older now. She saw McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, Hagrid and even  
Snape. Professor Snape seemed different though. He looked worry free and less greasy. Perhaps his life had taken another turn in this world. She also saw some faces she didn't recognize but for some reason, everybody was staring at her, some with  
their mouth slightly open. It was dead silent so Alice decided to speak: 'Hello everybody, I'm Alice Potter. Thanks you all for letting me stay here.' Everybody just kept staring at her, except for Dumbledore who seemed to enjoy the situation very  
much. 'Is there something wrong?' Alice asked. 'I think they are just surprised', the headmaster answered. 'I can see that', Alice said, 'but why?' It was professor McGonagall who spoke this time: 'Merlin's beard miss Potter, you look so much like  
Lily and James here.' Alice was a bit surprised by her answer. Was she really so much alike them and she took another good look at the Potters. 'I'm sorry', she said, 'due to my journey here, my appearance has changed. I'm not really used to how I  
look like now yet so I didn't notice. But I can see what you are talking about. Mister Potter I must say you look so much like my brother, Harry.' Lily and James couldn't speak a word. Dumbledore mentioned it might be a good idea to start eating before  
it got cold. Alice hadn't even noticed the food had appeared. She started eating and she got asked all kind of questions. A lot of them weren't so much about her, but about the story from her books. So she explained quickly what the books about Harry  
Potter were about. Alice decided to also ask some questions in return, to find out how different this world was from the books. She found out Peter Pettigrew still betrayed the Potters, but he was in Azkaban now. Sirius Black never tried to kill him  
so he wasn't accused of the betrayal. The marauders also existed in this world. Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and James Potter were still close friends. Remus Lupin was still a werewolf in this world, but werewolves had much more rights here, so he was  
doing well. He has his own bookstore in Hogsmade. Sirius Black sounded pretty much the same, except for the twelve-years-in-Azkaban part. He was also Harry's godfather in this world. The Potters never had any more children. They didn't even try for  
it because they missed their Harry too much. Alice wondered if she had been their daughter if she had lived in this world. She sure looked a lot like them. She noticed how her hair was the same as Lily's, but with a different colour. Alice saw that  
she had a perfect mix of the couples eye's. She had the same mouth as James and she seemed to share some facial expressions with both of them. Both were still not talking but just staring. So Alice talked some more with the other professors. She was  
absolutely sure professor Snape was different here, she even heard him laugh. She couldn't contain her curiosity: 'Professor Snape, you are the potions master right?' He just nodded. 'And forgive me for asking, but did you ever played any part in  
the Voldemort-Potter situation?' The professor's look was now a serious one. Alice was afraid she had made him angry at her for asking, but then he spoke: 'No, apart from that I know the Potters, I wasn't involved. Why are you asking?' Alice searched  
for the right words. 'Just curious. So you were never part of one Tom Riddle's group of so called friends?' Snape frowned. 'Are you asking me if I ever was a death eater? Because I certainly wasn't. I might be Slytherin's head of house, but I never  
went down the dark road. Why? What did I do in those books of yours?' Alice saw the tense looks around the table, 'Maybe it's better if I didn't tell.' Snape wanted to comment but Dumbledore interrupted: 'So, Lily and James, care to share your thoughts?  
You haven't said much.' Lily and James both looked up, but it was James who spoke:'We're sorry. This is all very overwhelming and Alice, you look a lot like us, as if you could have been our daughter if the situation was different. We do regret you  
were taken from your own world.' Alice just smiled, 'That's okay mister Potter, I think I will manage in this world.' James smiled, but in a sad way. 'Call me James. We do understand you need a place to stay, but we are not sure if we would be the  
best option. We think about Harry regularly and I think it will be hard for us to take you in. Harry would have been your age right now, well not your mental age... It feels like we would replace him with you.' Alice smile dropped. It wasn't a nice  
thing to hear that they didn't want her, but she could understand. It was nothing personal probably. 'I understand', she said. Then Lily looked up as she could hear the disappointment in Alice' voice. 'We would like to be in contact with you however.  
It's not like we don't care. But it's just….. 'Hard', Alice finished, 'I get it. I don't even really need parents. I'm 24, I can look after myself.' There went Alice's hope for a second chance at parents. Dumbledore was quietly watching the conversation,  
'What do you want Alice?'  
'Well', Alice started, 'as I said, I don't really need parents because I'm 24. But I was hoping I could go to school here, and an eleven year old living on her own must seem strange to the outside world. So I'll probably need a family I can stay with.  
We could pretend that family adopted me or something… I don't know.' Dumbledore smiled, 'We don't have to pretend. We don't have to tell the family where you came from or who you really are. They could actually adopt you. That is, if you're up for  
it?' Alice thought about this for a while. She would have to pretend to be eleven. She wasn't sure if she could, but she could try. She also had to hide her true identity, or at least tell her story differently. 'I think that might work', she decided.  
'Do you have another family in mind?' she asked. 'Well', Dumbledore started, 'as you know of some families here, I wondered if you had any preferences?' he asked. Alice had thought about this before actually. She wanted a family that could appreciate  
her and where she could have fun. Preferably with other children. So she decided to ask what she wanted to know: 'how is the Weasley family in this world?' She hoped they could be a good fit, a bit richer one as well.' Dumbledore thought about the  
Weasleys for a moment and came to the realisation that they were a quite family for Alice to live in. 'Good suggestion', he said, 'the Weasleys are a nice family. Molly and Arthur already have six sons but I'm sure they would like to add a daughter  
to their family. Molly always wanted a girl when they were in the order eleven years ago, but that dream never came true. Arthur has a fine job so I think they can manage financially as well. Very open minded people I can say, especially with their  
boys in all different houses. Very lovely people indeed. Do they sound the same as in your world?' the headmaster asked. Alice noticed a few differences. For one, there was no Ginny. Would she be able to happily live with brothers only? It was worth  
a try, and she could always see if she could become friends with Luna, she lives close by. Ginny never seemed unhappy without a sister. The Weasleys sounded more open, especially with the different houses Dumbledore mentioned. Alice wondered shortly  
which son would be in what house. 'It sounds a bit different, but still okay.' The headmaster stood up from the table. 'Let's arrange this then. I'll write them right away. But what should I tell them about where you came from?' Alice thought of the  
story Harry's aunt from the books told him how his parents had died in a car crash. 'How about we tell them that my muggle parents died in a car crash and that they and my brother died. A witch in the muggle hospital found out I am a witch and that's  
how I ended up here?' Alice suggested. 'Great plan', Dumbledore said, 'Arthur loves muggles and everything about them so he would probably get very excited to meet you!' Dumbledore was right, Molly and Arthur would love to welcome her in their home.  
And so it happened that Alice was on her way to the burrow two days later. She and Dumbledore walked out of the gates of Hogwarts. She grabbed his arm and together they apperated. She was very dizzy for a moment but luckily that was soon over. The  
first thing she saw was the countryside she was oh so familiar with. They started walking down the path to the burrow, but the house she saw wasn't like she remembered it. This house was bigger, better put together and looked more strong. It wasn't  
a mansion but is was a nice looking countryside house. All wood with a big garden. A few things had stayed the same though. There were boots and kettles next to the door and Alice could see the shed in which Arthur probably still kept his muggle stuff.  
It all looked very familiar but just with a more solid house. This relieved Alice because now she didn't have to worry about the money she would cost the Weasley's. 'Just that it's clear', the headmaster started, 'I told them you lost your parents  
and your brother in a car crash. You have only recently found out you're a witch. I have 'introduced' you to the magical world so magic won't surprise you that much anymore. oh, and I told Arthur and Molly that your last name is Peters, so they don't  
get suspicious. You may, of course, tell them about your true background when you feel like it and when the time is right. Please notify me when you want to, so we can explain it all together.' Alice nodded in understanding. Together with Dumbledore  
she walked up to the house and the headmaster knocked on the front door. She heard the familiar voice of Molly shout 'Come in!' and so they did. Alice found herself in the kitchen upon entering. The kitchen was slightly bigger than she remembered.  
It had a large table with benches so everyone could sit at it for meals. All in all the kitchen looked quite the same as she could remember from the film's an books but just a bit bigger and the kitchen was of a bit better quality. Molly came in all  
smiling. 'Welcome professor Dumbledore. And welcome to you!', she said to Alice. 'You must be Alice? I'm Molly.' Alice nodded and shook Molly's hand. She felt a little ridiculous. Here she was, being 24 and meeting people she already knew and yet  
she couldn't help feeling a bit nervous about the situation. 'Sit down', Molly said, 'would you like some tea? Arthur will be here in a minute.' And indeed, just as Molly put the tea on the table Arthur came in. They all sat down, took a cup of tea  
and suddenly they all didn't know what to say. So it was professor Dumbledore who spoke: 'So we all know why we're here. First, Molly, Arthur, do you have any questions for me or young Alice here?' They shared a few looks and it was Molly who then  
asked: 'Well, we were wondering why you asked us to adopt her Albus. I mean we are happy to take the girl in, but doesn't she have any family? Aunts or uncles?' The headmaster wanted to answer but it was Alice who spoke: 'I don't have any family left.  
My father was an only child and my mother's brother left the country. I don't know where he is. My grandparents have all died already, so no I don't have any family left. Thanks for asking.' Molly was a bit shocked by the answer and Arthur just seemed  
to enjoy Alice's cheekiness. He asked: 'Do you want to live with us Alice? I'm sure it must be hard to decide because you don't know us, but I can tell you we would love to take you in.' Alice smiled at his question. 'It's very kind of you to consider  
my feelings Mr. Weasley, but professor Dumbledore told me great things about the both of you and this family. I'm sure I will be alright here.' Dumbledore clapped his hands at her answer. 'That settles it then! I have the adoption papers right here,  
so soon you will be a Weasley, Alice!' Molly and Arthur signed the papers so Dumbledore could take them to the ministry. Alice never thought of that her name was going to change. She was actually kind fond of her Potter name. And who would ever believe  
she was a weasley with her dark brown hair. People probably would think mrs. Weasley had cheated on her husband. 'How does this work?'Alice asked. 'People will never believe that I'm a Weasley! I don't look like you at all!' Dumbledore and Mr. and  
Mrs. Weasley smiled at her. 'Alice, this is not an adoption as you might know it from the muggle world. This is a magical adoption. It will make you a true Weasley, even if you don't look like one. These kind of adoptions are totally acceptable. You  
can tell people you are adopted and they wouldn't mind. Or were you planning on not telling anyone? If that is the case we could change your appearance?' Dumbledore asked her with a wink and a smile. 'NO!' Alice almost shouted. Arthur and Molly were  
a little shocked by her reaction. 'I mean, no I'm fine with how I look. I'll just tell people, then it's alright. So what now?' she asked.'Well, I'm going to bring these papers to the ministry and I think with a weak or so it'll all be arranged.'  
Dumbledore explained. 'Do you have any more questions Alice?' Alice did have one question actually. It was nagging in the back of her mind ever since she knew she was going to live with the Weasleys. 'Well yes, ehh I can see you aren't very poor Mr.  
and Mrs. Weasley but I can imagine an extra child costs money and I don't want to be a burden in that area for you. I don't have any money and I don't want you to work more just to pay for me, and..'  
'Alice stop. You're rambling.' Mr. Weasley said. 'We are fine. If we couldn't have paid for you we wouldn't adopt you. It's not like we have more children than we can afford. We're also not the richest family but we're doing fine. I have a good job at  
the ministry and I'm happy to be able to take care of my family like that. And that includes you too now.' Alice smiled at his answer and felt very special for a moment. How could he be so nice to her when he doesn't even know her? She nodded in understanding.  
'I'll be going then' Dumbledore said. 'Oh, before I forget..' he said as he gave Alice a letter. 'See you on September first Alice' he said with his twinkling blue eyes behind his half moon spectacles as he gave Alice a letter. He thanked Molly for  
the tea and left. Alice opened her letter and immediately saw what it was about. It was her very own Hogwarts acceptance letter. She couldn't believe her luck for a moment. She was a witch, ended up with a nice family and she was going to Hogwarts!  
She looked at the included list of books but a note fell out between the two letters. 'What's that?' Mrs. Weasley asked. 'I don't know', Alice said as she opened the note.  
Dear Alice,

How are you? I hope you are doing well. I heard you can stay with the Weasleys. That's great news, they're a very nice family. I must admit, since I've met you, I can't stop thinking about you. I feel slightly guilty for not being able to give you a home,  
but it would have been too hard for us. I hope you understand. Still I want to do something for you, I want to help you. So feel free to write if you need anything.

Apart from writing I would like to help you in another way. When Harry was born, we put aside a sum of money for his school career. Unfortunately, he doesn't need it. Since we don't have any other children, I would like you to have it because you seem  
to be our daughter from another world. It will pay for your seven years at Hogwarts and all your other items you'll need. I hope in this way your stay in this world will become a bit more easy. We will send you the specifics on the vault with your  
money along with the key later this week.

I hope you'll be able to settle in with the Weasleys and be happy there. They are very open people, especially Molly and Arthur, you can talk to them about anything, I'm sure. Still, if you feel the need to talk to either of us, feel free to write.

Good luck!

Lily  
(and James)

Alice couldn't believe what she was reading. They were paying for her going to Hogwarts! 'what is it Alice?' Mrs. Weasley asked. Alice was speechless for a moment and just stared at her letter. She looked up to her 'new' parents. 'It's a … it's a note.  
That says I inherited some money. I ehh… it's enough for the seven years at Hogwarts and extra stuff. But they have to transfer it to Wizarding money and arrange a vault for me so they will send me the details later.' Alice quickly made up. Molly  
gave her a sad smile. 'i'm so sorry dear, that you have to go through this. I mean, it's nice you got the money but I'm sure it must be hard for you without your own parents here', Molly said and she gave Alice a nice warm hug. Alice felt slightly  
uncomfortable because it had been so long since she got a hug like that, but at the same time, it felt quite nice. 'Thank you Mrs Weasley', Alice said. 'Oh no, none of that dear. Call us Molly and Arthur, or mum and dad if you want to.' Alice nodded.  
'Let me show you your room so you can get used to it. Of course you can change it if you like, it's very neutral now.' Molly said to Alice. Together they walked upstairs and stopped at the first landing in front of a light wooden door. There was a  
big white 'A' on the door. Molly opened the door and they stepped inside. It was a nice bright room, not very small but also not too big. There were double windows on the right side looking out on the garden and the countryside. The walls and the  
ceiling were all white. The floor was made from light wood also and had a large dark red rug on it. Right under the window was a comfy looking bed. Across from the door stood a desk. The other door in the room was a closet. The closet wasn't even  
empty, Molly had set her skills to use and had made Alice some clothes. They looked much better than the clothes she could remember from the books and movies. 'These clothes are just so you have something to wear dear. We'll go shopping soon so you  
can get a proper wardrobe. We can also get you some other stuff for your own.' Alice blushed at the kindness. 'Thank you', she said softly. 'No need to thank me', Molly said, 'a girl needs her clothes and personal items. So I'll leave you alone to  
get used to the house. Feel free to roam the house and outside, but don't go too far. Arthur took the boys out so you wouldn't be overwhelmed. You can see everybody tonight at dinner. If you need anything just come find me.' she said with a  
warm smile. And with that she left Alice in her room. It all felt so surreal to Alice. Here she was in her own room with the Weasley's. This room was probably going to be Ginny's but Ginny wasn't here. Alice did find the room a bit boring, but she  
could decorate it so that was going to be fine. She got out of her room and explored the house for a bit. She noticed there were two more rooms on her floor and there was a bathroom. On the second floor were another three bedrooms and there was one  
at the attic. No ghoul in there. Downstairs was one bedroom, probably Molly and Arthur's. There was a nice large space downstairs with a lot of comfy chairs and couches in front of a fireplace. There were some bookcases and between the kitchen and  
the living room were two big double doors that led her out to the garden. She loved the garden. It was full with plants and bright flowers and there was a big lawn she could lie on in the sun. At the end were a few large trees with wooden tables and  
benches underneath it. It was all very lovely to see. Alice sought out a nice space in the grass and lay down. She let the sun sink in and thought about so many things. She thought about meeting her new 'brothers', about the money she got from the  
Potters, about what she wanted her room to look like, about if she would be a good witch, about how Hogwarts was going to be as a school. She was so lost in her thoughts she hadn't noticed how much time had past. 'Alice! Here you are!' she suddenly  
heard Molly say. 'Arthur's back with the boy's and dinner is ready. Are you ready to meet everyone?' Alice got up from the grass and took a deep breath. 'Yes, I'm ready', she said. Together they walked back inside to the kitchen where everyone was  
already sitting at the large table. Alice took her seat between Molly and Ron. It was dead silent and all the boys were just staring at her, they even forgot about the meal. 'Hi', Alice said softly, 'I'm Alice.' They all kept staring at her until  
one of them spoke: 'Nice to meet you Alice, my name is Percy.' This seemed to break the tension. All the boys introduced themselves. She thought it was rather funny because she already sort of knew them, except for Charlie who never came forward in  
the movies. Molly was sitting at the end of the table, Alice was sitting next to her, then came Ron and Percy. Arthur was sitting at the other end, with Fred and George next to him and next to them was Bill, who sat across from Alice. They started  
eating and the boys had tons of questions for her especially the twins. It was a good thing she was actually 24 and could deal with this easily. She would have been rather overwhelmed and even scared if she had been truly eleven. The boys asked her  
for her age (eleven? So you're going to be in the same year as Ron), her favourite quidditch team (you don't have a favourite?!) and in which house she thought she was going to be (what do you mean you don't know?). Molly saw the confusion at the  
table and explained to her sons: 'Boys, Alice her parents were muggles. She has been raised in the muggle world. She knows only a little of the magical world from professor Dumbledore who explained a few things to her.' The boys at the table dropped  
silent at this news, and for a moment Alice thought they would like her less for being muggleborn. But then they exploded and they all tried to explain her things about the houses, quidditch, famous people and so on. Alice couldn't help but laugh  
at the sight so she decided to ask the questions. 'What are all your houses then?' Dumbledore wasn't joking, indeed all the houses were represented by the Weasley's. Bill, who was the eldest was already working for two years but was in Ravenclaw.  
Charlie, who had just finished Hogwarts was a Hufflepuff. Then came Percy, who is going to be a fifth year (prefect!) student and is a Slytherin. The twins start their third year after the summer and are Gryffindors. Ron is going to start at Hogwarts  
after the summer just like Alice. Ron told her he would be happy being a Gryffindor. They all told her about the houses, but she still couldn't tell which house would fit her the best. 'Sorry guys, but I really don't know which house would fit me  
best. They all have their pros and cons. What if I end up somewhere I don't feel comfortable?' Alice asked, slightly panicked. She couldn't imagine having to spend seven years with people she doesn't like. All the boys started talking at the same  
time, explaining why their house is the best, but Arthur interrupted: 'Alice all houses are great. It doesn't matter where you end up, as long as you do your best at school, we will be proud of you.' Alice couldn't help it, even though she is a grown  
24 year old women, she felt immensely reassured by Arthur. 'I'll let the hat decide then', Alice said. Ron looked confused at this, everyone else was satisfied with her answer. Bill looked strangely at Alice: 'How do you know you get sorted by a hat?  
It's sort of a school secret and never gets told to the young children.' Alice had realised she had said to much. 'I… uh… Dumbledore told me.' Nobody asked any more questions but Bill still looked a bit strange at her. Dinner was finished by now and  
Alice was full from the lovely cherry pie Molly had made. Alice was quite content. She was in the wizarding world for only a few days now but she was easily getting used to it. Of course knowing a lot through the books and films might have something  
to do with that. Plus she had the rest of the summer before she had to prove herself at Hogwarts. She still couldn't believe she was a witch. But that would soon be over


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: settling in**

A few days later Alice was helping Molly with the dishes. She was putting away some plates but one just slipped through her hands. She saw it falling towards the floor and was ready to see the kitchen getting covered with little pieces of the plate. But  
/is never happened. Instead the plate was hovering two inches above the ground. Alice was shocked. She had never done magic before! Molly walked back into the kitchen and saw what happened. She picked the plate from the air and put it on a shelf. 'Some  
/accidental magic can be quite handy!' Molly said as she gave a smile to Alice. Alice was still standing there with her mouth and eyes wide open. 'What's the matter dear? I'm sure you've done accidental magic before?' Molly asked. Alice realised that  
/she shouldn't be so surprised. Accidental magic is normal for children. 'Uhh.. yes', Alice started, 'but I've never realised it before. I never really noticed. I only know for a few weeks I'm a witch.' Molly seemed to have forgotten that. 'But thinking  
/back, did you never experienced anything that seemed strange to you, like magic?' Molly asked with a smile. Of course Alice hadn't but she had to fake it here. 'I guess..' she answered. 'Don't worry dear', Molly said, 'you'll get used to it soon enough.  
/Especially when you will start school!' Alice just smiled at that. She had always read about how nice Mrs. Weasley was and how she was like a mother to Harry from the books, but experiencing it was entirely different. She felt silly because she was  
/24 for God sake! She didn't need a mother! Or maybe she did. She never had a real good connection to her own mother. Maybe she did need some love. Still, Alice felt silly for liking the attention. Getting along with Mr. Weasley was entirely different.  
/She wanted to like him, and she did! But she just had a hard time showing it. Alice hadn't had her own dad for a long time now. She knew her dad wasn't perfect, but she didn't want to replace him. She had loved her dad. But she would never see him  
/again. She just didn't know how the behave around a father figure. She hadn't had one for so long. Molly saw Alice thinking. 'Don't worry about it dear', she said. Alice looked up. Did Molly know what she was thinking about? Did she already knew that  
/something was off about her? Or was she still talking about the accidental magic? Alice just decided to smile at her and to get out of the kitchen. She needed to think. So she found herself a nice little piece of grass in the yard and lay down in  
/it. She really liked just laying there. In the past few days, the Weasley had made her as comfortable as possible. They didn't smother her, but tried to let her really fit in. She helped with chores and hung around with her 'brothers' but apart from  
/that she kept to herself. She was still getting used to everything. She was really missing her own brother, Harry. She loved him so much, and hadn't really had time to think about him yet. They always had so much fun and they never argued. They were  
/really similar and she was pretty sure he loved her a lot too. He was the only person she was sure that he loved her. She wasn't even sure of this with her own mother. Before she knew it, it was getting dark. So she went back inside. Molly looked  
/at her with a face of pity. Alice found this strange for a moment until she noticed that her face was wet. She had been crying but she hadn't even noticed. She just missed her brother so much. 'Are you alright dear? Come here', Molly said and embraced  
/Alice in a warm hug. Alice had forgotten over the years how nice it felt to get a hug as a kid. But Molly's hugs were especially nice. They felt so warm and comforting. Alice was almost afraid to enjoy the hug, because it felt so nice and strange  
/at the same time. She knew then that it was going to be harder than she thought to getting used to her knew world, even though she was really pleased with her new chance in life.

In the following days Alice tried hard to fit in and to not be so surprised by magic anymore. She got used to the magic eventually but she still felt like she was different, even though she wasn't really. She was a witch, which still shocked her, but  
/still, as a witch she belonged in this world. She knew this, but she wasn't really feeling it. She also didn't really felt part of the family yet. She was on her own a lot, often in the yard or in her room. With some help of Arthur, her room was a  
/lot more 'her'. She left the rug red, but the walls were now blue. The ceiling was a very dark blue, almost black, with tiny little stars that came alive at night with the help of magic. As soon as the sun set they started flickering. Alice thought  
/the stars were a bit childish, but she was '11' so she asked Arthur to put them there. She even had some pictures framed. They were some family pictures of the Weasley. There were even already a few with her in it. Alice decided that is she really  
/wanted to be a part of this family, she had to do her best to make it look like it, and pictures were a part of it. Next to that she had tried to make conversation with her brothers to get to know them a bit better. She found out that she could talk  
/with percy quite well about all kinds of interesting magic. Alice had a feeling she wouldn't have had good talks with him is she was actually eleven, so in this case it was a good thing she was actually 24. Then there was Bill who was kind to her,  
/but his behaviour still showed he thought Alice was hiding something, but more in a concerned kind of way. Alice couldn't be mad about it because she actually was hiding something. Charlie took his chance to teach Alice a bit of flying. She thought  
/it was scary, but fun as well. She was relieved she wouldn't be a rookie at flying lessons at hogwarts. Ron tried to be nice to her but he was a bit awkward to talk to, he was still so young. Alice was not of course but she tried her best to pretend  
/she was. And, of course, the twins were telling her stories about all the pranks they pulled and which they were going to pull once they were back at hogwarts. It came as a surprise to her, that one day when she was in the backyard, the twins came  
/up to her and sat beside her in grass, on at each of her sides. She liked them, they made her feel worry free. They kind of reminded her of her brother. 'So Alice', one of them started, 'can you tell the difference between us yet?' They grinned madly,  
/as if they were sure Alice couldn't. But the fun was, she could. But for now she was going to hide this knowledge, it could come in handy one day. 'No, but I think I'm just going to call you Gred and Forge, so I'm always a little but right' she said  
/with a grin on her face. The twins started laughing. 'You are something Alice', George said. 'Yeah, you're quiet, but you can also make jokes', Fred said. 'We Still have to decide if you could be a good fellow prankster'. Alice laughed at that. She  
/took a good look at both their faces. So worry free. They were still young but already quite nice looking for their age. 'You'll see what I can do', she said with a devilish grin. 'Well what can you do?' Fred asked, 'you can't even do magic yet!'  
/Alice looked at both of them for a while. 'Not all pranks need magic' she replied. 'Well miss Weasley, we are very curious'. That got Alice into worrying again. It didn't feel right to be called Weasley. She didn't feel like a Weasley and she was  
/rather fond of her Potter name. The boys saw her smile drop. 'Alice' George started, 'we know you've only just got here. But we want you to know that we like having you around. We can understand that it's hard for you to find your place here and you  
/probably miss your own family, but you have a right to a happy home. Don't feel guilty about it.' Alice was surprised at this. From the books she knew the twins as pranksters, she never thought they would be so caring. It made her heart go warm for  
/a bit. 'Thanks guys, I needed that' she said. And together they got up and went inside for dinner.

After two weeks at the Weasleys Alice felt more at home. Magic was no longer strange to her and she got over the shock of coming into a different world. She thought she would miss some muggle conveniences but fortunately she didn't. She didn't need a  
/hairdryer here, because Molly could easily dry her hair with a flick of her wand. Molly even gave Alice a book full with all kinds of beauty spells she could use once she was at hogwarts and had a wand of her own. Alice was very excited to go to diagon  
/alley. The whole family would be going in a few days, so for now Alice had to be patient. She had already borrowed some books from the other Weasley boys. She was often found reading in the yard or in one of the comfy chairs inside. The whole family  
/was convinced she would do well in Ravenclaw. It wasn't like she had been this eager for learning when she was actually eleven. As a child she loved playing around. She would have done the same now if she was actually eleven. But she wasn't. She is  
/24 now and through the years she had learned the value of knowledge. Every adult would read a book now and then. But made that all adults automatically Ravenclaws? Alice thought not, but only the sorting hat could tell her where she belonged. She  
/was a bit nervous about it, but not too much. She trusted the hat to place her where she could feel at home. The same house as Ron would be nice though, so she would have a familiar face in her classes. But then again, she was a grown up, she could  
/manage in a class of strangers, especially eleven year olds who weren't even half her age. But of course nobody else knew that. A thing she did actually stress about was being a Weasley. She felt more and more at home here, and she was fine with the  
/adoption, but she just knew she would never really feel a Weasley. She was a Potter and proud of it! Even though the Weasleys thought her name was Peters. She wondered if she had to tell Molly some more about herself. Not about coming from another  
/dimension through the mirror of erised, but just about her name. She could tell Molly and Arthur that Dumbledore had changed Potter to Peters just to prevent confusion right? Yeah it couldn't really do harm. Right? Would they get suspicious? She looked  
/like the Potters as well. But everybody knew that they were very on their own and that they never had any children after Harry. Potter was a common name in the muggle world. Was it as well in the magical one? Alice decided that she was going to write  
/professor Dumbledore. Maybe he could answer her questions and give her some advice. So one day she went into the living room and asked Arthur is she could write Dumbledore a letter. 'Of course you can Alice, what do you want to ask him?' he asked.  
/What was she going to say now? 'Eh just some things about my parents. He got me out of the hospital so maybe he knows' she told Arthur. Arthur sensed the touchy subject and decided to not ask more questions. He got up from his comfy chair next tothe  
unlit fireplace (summer was warm enough) and got her a piece of parchment, ink and a quill. Alice set herself at the table in the kitchen and started to write. Before she finished her sentence she noticed writing with a quill was very hard. Shehad  
never done it before of course. Arthur saw her struggle. 'I'm sorry, I forgot you probably haven't written with a quill before. I can teach you before you go to hogwarts, but maybe for now I can write it?' he asked. Alice really appreciated theoffer,  
but he couldn't write it. In that way he would immediately find out she was a Potter. And what if she didn't want him to know yet? 'I eh, yes well, I don't know, it's kind of personal..' she mumbled. Arthur thought about this for a moment.

'Come with me', he said. Alice followed him outside and together they walked to the shed. 'As you already know, I love muggles. This is where I keep all my muggle stuf. Maybe we can find something here that you can write more easily with. Alice  
only because she thought it nice of Arthur to help her out, but also because she thought it was just so nice that a man could love such simple things. All kind of stuff was laying around. She saw a television, a hose, a rubber duck, a fridge,electric  
lights, a vacuum cleaner and a basket with little trinkets. Alice started searching for a pen. In the meanwhile Arthur just stood there watching her: 'I don't understand the use of most of these things. I mean look at it!' He pushed a handleof  
some sort of machine, and then a ping! noise came out. Alice looked up. She knew that sound, but she couldn't really place it. Like she hadn't heard it in a long time. She walked over to Arthur and looked at what he touched. A typewriter! 'Thisis  
perfect!' Alice said with a big smile. 'I hope it still works and has enough ink!' She grabbed her piece of parchment and put it in. She started ticking: ,. 'It works!' Arthur had a look

of amazement on his face. 'That's great Alice! I could never find out how to use it! Let's take it inside.' So together they got back in the kitchen and Arthur placed the typewriter on the table. He had never seen Alice this happy since she came here.  
/Arthur thought the typewriter must have reminded her of home, in a good way. Alice started typing enthusiastically and Arthur went back to his book. After ten minutes the letter was done and Arthur showed Alice how tie it to the owl and how to tell  
/the owl where it had to go. The Weasleys had a nice barn owl that served the whole family. Her name was Ginny. When Alice heard the name she first thought that Arthur had made a joke. But he didn't understand her confusion. So off the owl went. NowAlice  
just had to be patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Coming out**

The next day Dumblerdore's answer arrived. A nice white snow owl swept into the kitchen during breakfast and gave his letter to Alice. Alice took the letter from the owl, but didn't open it.

'Ah Alice it must be a reply from Dumbledore, aren't you going to read it?' Arthur asked. Of course Alice was going to read it but she didn't want to do it here at the table, where everybody could peek over her shoulder.

'Eh Yes of course.' she replied. She took her cracker and her letter and went outside to read her letter there. The Weasleys all had a bit of a look of surprise and confusion. What eleven year old wanted to read her letters in private?

Alice found a nice piece of grass, sat down and started reading. According to Dumbledore the Potter name is quite common in the muggle world, but not so much in the magical one. If she decided to keep her own name people will automatically think she is  
/a child of Lily and James. Unless she explained she was born to muggles, but was adopted by the Weasleys because her own parents had died.

It was possible but if she chose this, people would also automatically know that she was muggleborn. Even though Voldemort and his death eaters were gone and locked up, there were still some witches and wizards who thought muggles were vermin. It was  
/Alice' choice to make.

Dumbledore offered to come by later that day so they could explain it together to Arthur and Molly. Dumbledore also asked her if she perhaps wanted to tell them the whole story. But Alice knew she wasn't ready for that. She could live with the muggleborn  
/story and so she went back inside, got behind the typewriter and wrote an reply to Dumbledore. The school owl was still in the kitchen so she tied the letter to its leg and send him on his way.

The Weasleys were silently watching her. She could see on their faces that they didn't understand what she was doing. Alice just stood there awkwardly. Arthur decided to break the tension: 'Alice, maybe we can start learning writing with a quill today?'

Alice thought about how nice and thoughtful Arthur is. He is always kind and tries to make her comfortable. He also is always willing to help her. So together they sat down at the table and got some ink, parchment and a quill. The other Weasleys left  
/the kitchen and went on with their day. Only Molly stayed behind to clean up.

'Before we start I wanted to ask you both something. Is it okay if Dumbledore stopped by tonight? He and I wanted to talk to you about something.' Alice said. She saw a quick look of worry on Molly's face and Arthur looked at Molly for a moment. It was  
/Arthur who said: 'That's fine Alice, should we worry about something?' Alice shook her head. 'No it's nothing bad.' Molly didn't seem really relieved by her answer but accepted it anyways.

Arthur started explaining how to hold a quill. 'Don't put your fingers too close to the tip otherwise you'll get ink all over them. Don't punt them too high either or you'll be crushing the feather. The key is to keep it comfortable in your hand. Don't  
/force it. Just keep it loose but steady.' Alice took the quill and hold it as Arthur described. 'I feel like a four year old.' Alice said. 'No don't feel like that Alice!' Molly said comfortingly. 'All children from muggle families have the same problem.  
/You have the advantage over them to be able to learn it now before school starts. Otherwise all your first essays will look like a mess!' Alice smiled at that.

'You're right, but I don't understand why you all write with quills when a ballpoint pen is so much more easy!' They both looked confused at this. 'What's a ballpoint pen?' Arthur asked. So Alice explained what is was and how it worked. Arthur listened  
/to her with big admiration. 'Hmm maybe we can do a bit of shopping in some muggle stores if you like? We can see if we can buy you these pens. I actually would like to have one myself. They sound very easy to use.'

It was then decided that next week they would go to some muggle stores to get Alice some of the muggle stuff she needed. Arthur went on with his writing instruction and by lunch time Alice was getting along quite nicely in her writing. She just needed  
/some more practice and she would do fine.

In the afternoon Alice hung out with Fred and George. They were in their room making plans for pranks. Alice mostly just listened to them but every now and then she made a suggestion. The twins trusted her not to tell anybody about the pranks, and she  
/didn't. She liked having fun like this. She was actually a bit excited to see how the pranks would work out once they were at hogwarts. After a while they went outside and sat down in the grass.

'So Alice', George started, 'liking it here already?' Alice really thought it was so nice of them how concerned they were for her. 'Yes it's nice here. Of course it takes some time to get used to everything but I feel comfortable with you all. Of course  
/I miss my old home but yeah… can't go back to that.' Alice smiled sadly. 'Tell us about it, your old home', Fred said. So Alice started talking about her family. Well not really because she had to alter the story. 'I had a brother you know. He was  
/great, he was … yeah' she fell silent.

The twins seemed to understand her feelings because they didn't ask anything more. They slowly embraced her in a hug, one twin at each side and Alice in the middle. They really made Alice feel better again. 'You know, Percy told me you were always joking  
/around, but you are really kind as well, the both of you.' The twins giggled a bit at this. 'Percy is just different. He has great ambitions and he can't stand it that we don't think school is the only important thing to be able to achieve something,  
/like him. He thinks he will get a great job with the best grades. Of course he has to do what he wants, but he doesn't understand that we think fun is important as well. But people often forget we are more that just jokes.'

Alice almost couldn't believe how wise they sounded just now. Were they really only 13? 'You know you can count on us right Alice? Even though we only know each other for a short while, we want to help you find your way. We talked about it and we don't  
/know why, but we feel like we've known you for years.' Alice didn't know what to say to this. See felt the same thing. She thought it was because she knew them from the books and the movies, but it was different. 'Thanks guys, that means a lot'.

They sat in the grass some more before they went back inside for dinner. Alice really enjoyed eating with the family. Is was alway so nice to feel like she was part of it. All these people just sitting there, enjoying each other's company and the food.  
/She hadn't experienced this for a long time. It gave her a warm feeling. The meal was interrupted when suddenly a big farting noise came from Percy. It was dead silent for a few seconds and then the twins started laughing. They probably had put something  
/in Percy's food.

'Fred and George Weasley! I won't say it again! No pranking! And especially not during dinner! What do I have to do with you?' Molly ranted. Alice couldn't help but giggle at this. Molly noticed. 'And don't be a bad influence on this girl! I won't let  
/you ruin her! Don't think I don't know you spent a lot of time with her!' Alice couldn't help it but feel warm by how protective Molly was.

The funny thing was, the twins never tried to convince her to prank as well. She just tagged along. 'Don't worry, I don't have pranking talent.' She told Molly. The twins and her shared a quick look of mischief. They both knew she wasn't really truthful  
/towards Molly. 'I may hope not', Molly said. 'Now boys, go do the dishes! Quickly before professor Dumbledore arrives. No magic!' A few of the boys looked up to this announcement. 'Dumbledore is coming? Why?' Bill asked. 'He and Alice have something  
/to discuss with us. It's none of your business.' Molly said with a stern look.

'Dumbledore is coming again for her? Why is she so special?!' Ron said annoyed. 'Now Ron, be nice', Arthur said. 'We don't know what it is going to be about yet either.' Alice noticed Ron reaction. Was he really just cranky or was he maybe jealous? Jealous  
/that Alice got more attention now. At that moment she felt a bit uncomfortable and like she didn't belonged there.

Fred and George started doing the dishes and the rest of the boys got out of the kitchen. Alice got quite nervous now. Would Molly and Arthur be offended that she didn't want their name? She didn't want them to think she was ungrateful. Just as the twins  
/were done with the dishes and out of the kitchen Dumbledore walked in. 'Ah Molly, Arthur, Alice, good to see you. Alice it looks like you're doing well here?' He said. 'Yes sir', she answered, 'everybody is really nice and making me feel at home.'  
/That gave Molly a content look. 'Sit down Albus, do you want some tea?' Molly asked. 'That would be lovely Molly, thank you.'

An awkward silence fell once all four of them sat down with a cup of tea in front of them. As often, Arthur broke the silence: 'so what is this about?' Alice felt too nervous to talk and scolded herself inside her head for it.

She was feeling ridiculous. She was 24 for God sake! But then again, she had always had difficulties with disappointing people. She always wanted for people to like her. It was difficult for her to notice people didn't. And there was a big chance Arthur  
and

Molly would be disappointed is she told them that she didn't want to be a Weasley by name, but a Potter.

Telling herself to get a grip, she started talking: 'well you know how my name can be Weasley now that you have adopted me. That is really making it official but I think I don't want to be called Alice Weasley.' Alice mumbled. Molly looked shock and made  
/the wrong conclusion: 'what are you saying Alice? Don't you like it here? Do you want to live with another family? Did we do something wrong?' Alice cringed.

Dumbledore interfered: 'I don't think that is what she means Molly. I believe Alice loves it here and appreciates that you are willing to take her in and make her a part of the family, but she just wants to keep her own name. Is that right Alice?'

At least someone understood. 'Yes that is what I mean. I really do appreciate that you both are willing to take care of me. But I feel like it would be disrespectful to my own family to change my name so fast as if I've already forgotten them. I don't  
/have any family left, I don't want to give up my name as well. And it's pretty obvious that you have adopted me as I do not look like you at all, so why should I take the name? As if I could fool anyone to believe I am your real daughter. So that's  
/why and please don't hate me for it!?' That last sentence Alice added very quickly because she really didn't want them to dislike her.

It was Arthur who spoke: 'of course we could never hate you. I understand your reasons completely. I'm pleased to hear you like it here and we like you as well. But from now it will be Alice Peters then!' Alice and Dumbledore exchanged a glance. 'Well  
/actually…' Alice started, 'her name is Alice Potter.' Dumbledore finished.

It was dead silent for a whole minute. Alice was too afraid to look Arthur and Molly in the eyes. They were just watching her, big eyes, mouths wide open. The headmaster seemed to enjoy the situation in silence. Surprisingly it was Molly who broke the  
/silence. 'Are you,..eh are you...Lily...no….but Harry….

Alice understood immediately what Molly was trying to say. 'I am not', Alice simply answered. Alice had not thought this through. Of course everybody was going to think she was a daughter of Lily and James! She looked just like them! And with her name  
/and all…

No, she had not thought this through. Probably everybody who had ever seen Lily and James were going to think she was their daughter. And that covered almost the whole wizarding community, as they were the heroes who had defeated Voldemort. Even the children  
/grew up with stories about the Potters, pictures and all. 'Shit', she said to herself.

'Excuse me?' Arthur said. Alice looked at DUmbledore. 'Professor, I forgot some little detail' Alice said to him. 'I am afraid, miss Potter, I have as well. I focussed so much on your name, I forgot the issue of your looks.' he answered. 'Yes but what  
/now? They already know my name is Potter and my looks give away enough for people to be suspicious.' Alice really started to panic now. 'Let me think for a moment, my girl', Dumbledore said as he started looking at the floor, as if the answer was  
/written in the stone tile floor.

Alice was going over all the possibilities in which she wouldn't have to tell Molly and Arthur the true story. But they would never buy it. They weren't Ravenclaws but they are not stupid! The headmaster looked up to her again. 'I think there is only  
/one option now, my girl' the professor spoke, 'we have to tell them.' Alice wanted to object but she knew there wasn't any other option. 'And what exactly is there for you to tell?' Arthur said. Alice and Dumbledore almost forgot the Weasleys were  
/there.

With no other options and after a deep sigh from Alice, they started to explain the story of Alice, how she came from another dimension where magic didn't exist, how she fell through a mirror, how she is actually 24 years old, and how her appearance had  
/changed. Alice thought the first silence had been long, but this one seemed to take hours. Molly seemed ready to faint, but the shock kept her conscious. Arthur looked like he was thinking over everything with a deeply seriousness Alice had never  
/seen on him before.

Alice decided to break the silence this time, but couldn't really find the right words. After a while she just went with 'please say something.' Alice just knew everything was ruined. The would not want her now. She had lied to them. They were probably  
/going to send her away, out of their home and away from their family. It wasn't like something like that hadn't happened to her before.

When she was 19 her stepfather had kicked her out of the house and her mother hadn't intervened. That had ruined the relation with her mother. And the same drama was going to happen now, with the Weasleys. She hoped she could stay at Hogwarts.

Finally Arthur could talk again: 'So you are actually 24?' Alice nodded feeling sicker and sicker. She was almost about to throw up, she was that nervous. 'And you knew us before you came here from those stories?' Another nod from Alice. 'How come your  
/appearance has changed so much? You look like a child!' Alice really couldn't answer this question, even though she wanted to.

Instead the headmaster spoke: 'One of the many questions I have as well Arthur. I have some guesses, but I am not entirely sure. One can never be. I have read some theories about time travelling but also about travelling between dimensions. It is said  
/that when the traveller did not travel on purpose, time itself has grabbed him or her, to fulfill his or her destiny. The traveller comes with a reason, even unknown to the traveller herself, which is true in Alice her situation. She did not intend  
/to travel to us, if I am correct, she didn't even thought it possible. I am almost sure Alice has come here for a reason, a reason she has to find out herself. And for that reason she has changed, to be able to fulfill her destiny.'

This was new to Alice. Professor Dumbledore probably had simply forgot to share his thoughts with her. Molly still hadn't said anything. 'I need time to think this over', Arthur said. Alice heart dropped. She knew it. They were not pleased. 'I will just  
/go then', she said.

This seemed to get Molly out of her shock: 'Why would you leave? I thought you liked it here?' Alice was confused now. 'Don't you want me gone now? I lied to you, I deceived you!' Alice was stressed right now, she almost started crying. The tears were  
/already forming in her eyes. She had always been a emotional person. Especially in difficult situations with authority figures.

'Why would we want you gone? You didn't ask for this. I must say, yes it is a shock to hear it, but we can look for a solution together. It's not like you can go back right?' This was too much for Alice and she started crying. 'Oh I am so sorry Alice',  
/Molly said, 'I shouldn't have said that. You probably miss your own world and family terribly.'

She rushed over to Alice and started hugging her as only mothers can do. When the tears stopped coming Alice felt actually quite relieved. 'It's not that. Well yes, I miss my world but not so much. It's just, well, you are so nice. I really thought you  
/didn't want me now because I am such a burden.' Molly felt sad for Alice.

'You are not a burden Alice', Arthur said, 'but I understand there is a problem. Everybody is going to think you are a actual child of the Potters. Which you aren't. Or maybe, sort of in your world, but not here. And now you want to keep your own name,  
/this is going to be difficult. The only and simplest solution I can come up with, is changing your appearance….again.'

Alice made eye contact with Professor Dumbledore. 'I must say Alice, it is a very good option. Unless you have already became attached to your new look?' he said.

Alice thought about this for a moment. How could she not have thought about this? It was fairly simple. She liked her look now, but she had never really disliked how she had actually looked when she was really eleven. But they didn't know how she had  
/looked then. So...that would mean she could change her appearance to how she would like it. That would actually be amazing!

'I think that would be the best option. Do we have to make me older again as well? I actually really want to go to Hogwarts, even if I have to pretend to be eleven.' she said. The rest started laughing a bit. That really seemed to break the tension. 'Alice,  
/I am still happy to accept you at Hogwarts, even though you are pretending to be eleven', the headmaster said with a twinkle in his eyes. He stood up and got his wand out. 'Now tell me, dear Alice, what did you look like before you arrived?'

Alice started explaining what appearance used to be like, with a few alterations here and there to her own likes. After a few nice transfigurations on Dumbledore's side Alice now no longer looked like James and Lily. Her hair was still dark brown and  
/wavy, but there was no longer that hint of red. Her eyes were turned from brown/green to a sky blue and her face was made a bit slimmer. Her lashes were also dark brown and full, even though they were always very light before. She used to dislike  
/that, dark full lashes is going to save her a lot of makeup now.

Molly summoned a mirror and gave it to Alice. Alice looked at herself and gave a satisfied smile. 'This is great', she said. Everybody looked really pleased with how things turned out. 'I actually look more like a Black now', Alice said laughing. Arthur  
/looked confused but then he remembered Alice knew a lot of people from the books and things she called movies. He still didn't really understand what those were. 'Now all we have to do is tell the boys something that explains your change in appearance  
and name',

Arthur said. 'Oh dear.'


	6. 6 Making it official

Chapter 6: Making it official

The next morning during breakfast Arthur and Molly had explained to the boys that Alice would be looking different from now on. Alice wasn't present for this, as she had a bit of a lie in. The evening before had been tiring. That night they had decided  
/they would tell the boys that Alice wanted to look different, because she wanted to start her new life, with her new family and a new look. Until so far, the boys were quite understanding. But when Arthur started explaining Alice was not going to  
/bear the Weasley name, confusion appeared on the boys faces. Some were interested in why she didn't want that, others were not so understanding. 'Why doesn't she want our name?' Ron asked, 'she thinks the name is not good enough for her or something?!'  
/No one took his comment really seriously. It was Bill who asked: 'What is her name?' The boys were actually never told what her real name was. Everybody awaited Arthur's answer in silence. 'Potter', he said. All the boys were confused at hearing this  
/name, except for Ron, who was sulking. 'Are you sure she is muggleborn?' Bill asked. 'It is a very famous and unique wizarding name.' he added. 'Yes yes, I'm sure', Arthur said. 'It is actually a very common name in the muggle world. There a loads  
/of muggles who are Potters.' Bill seemed to understand but still looked confused. Arthur was thankful the boys hadn't noticed that Alice had looked a lot like Lily and James. Maybe it is less easy to notice when you only know them from pictures.

That day they were going shopping. Of course in the past few days Molly had gotten Alice some clothes and basic stuff like toiletries, but now Alice could really buy her own things. It was weird for her, because she would have thought she would miss her  
/own things and clothes from home, but apparently magically traveling to another world had put things in perspective. But now Alice had settled she was ready to spend some money. She wondered how much money James and Lily had given her. Alice had confessed  
/the money she had gotten wasn't from her dead parents, because they were in fact not really dead. Well her dad was, but that happened years ago. Arthur and Molly told her they would still pay for her basic needs such as clothes and toiletries, so  
/she could spend her money on the more fun things. Alice thought clothes were fun, but never mind that. One shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth! She had already received her key to her vault from professor Dumbledore earlier.

First the whole family was going to Diagon Alley where they were going to get all her stuff for Hogwarts and more. Then, Bill and Charlie were going to take the other boys home so Arthur, Molly and Alice could do some shopping in the muggle world. After  
/everybody was ready to go they all went to the big fireplace. They were going to travel with floo powder. 'Alice, do you know what to do?' Arthur asked. Alice nodded as a response. 'How do you know?' Bill asked. 'I eh… I read it somewhere', Alice  
/lied. Well, it wasn't really lying, because she had read about it, but not in the way Bill would think. She grabbed a hand of the powder and said 'Diagon Alley!'. And in a whirl of green flames she was gone.

She had to admit she had been a bit scared to travel by floo powder. She had alway wondered how the flames felt. The thing was, she couldn't feel them at all. She stumbled out of the fire place, covered in dust. She stepped aside so the other Weasleys  
/could come through. She looked around and wondered were she was. She saw a bar and people eating and drinking. She was in the leaky cauldron. Alice still couldn't believe she was in the actual magical world, every time she went to a new place.

Soon everybody had arrived and they went into the back room where Arthur tapped some bricks. The arch to the shopping street opened and for a moment Alice thought her jaw became unattached. Her mouth wide open and eyes big as plates she looked into the  
/street. She was amazed at what she was seeing and all the Weasleys were grinning at her reaction. Of course she had read and heard about Diagon Alley, and she had sort of seen it in the movies, but actually being there… now that's a whole other thing!

There were witches and wizards everywhere! The shop windows were displaying the most strange things. She saw cauldrons, books, scales, wands, robes, brooms, quills and more books. She mouthed a Wow but no sound came out. She walked behind the Weasleys  
/and had to keep herself from looking to long at the shops or she would lose them. First they were going to Gringotts to get her some money. Alice felt the key in her pocket. It was still there. She couldn't believe how generous James and Lily had  
/been to her. Alice didn't want to imagine what her life here would be like if she didn't have any money and no family to take her in. So far, she was a pretty lucky girl.

Before she knew it they were standing in front of a large white marble building. It looked a bit different from the movies but still recognizable. They went inside and divided into two groups. Molly, Charlie, Percy and the twins were going to one goblin  
/to get into the Weasley vault. Arthur, Bill, Ron and Alice were going to another goblin. The goblins Alice recognized, but were still a bit of a shock to see in real life. Her world didn't have any of these creatures. They only lived in imaginations.

Arthur took the lead and made a subtle coughing sound so the goblin would notice their presence. 'Young Alice Potter here would like to make a withdrawal.' Arthur spoke. 'I see', the goblin said. 'And does miss Alice Potter has her key?' he asked with  
/a bit of a sneer. Honestly, it looked like the goblins were offended for doing their job. Alice quickly took the key from her pocket and showed it to the goblin. 'Right then', he said, 'Griphook!' Another goblin approached them and told them to follow  
/him. The five of them went into a cart and the Gringotts roller coaster began. After a while they came to a halt in front of a hall with several vaults. 'Vault 687', the goblin said, and Alice and Arthur stept out of the cart. The goblin took the  
/key from Alice and opened her vault. First Alice thought there was a bright light burning inside, but after a few seconds she saw the light came from a huge pile of coins, just like she had seen in the movies. 'Now Alice, Molly and I will be paying  
/for your school necessities, so you don't have to withdraw money for that. But if you would like some extra books, cady or other stuff to take with you, you can take some money for that. And also take a little bit extra to take to school with you,  
/you never know if you might need it. I think 50 galleons should be enough?', Arthur explained? Alice was a bit shocked:'You don't have to pay for my books and wand and stuff, that's where this money is for!', she exclaimed. 'No Alice, this is what  
/parents do. We want to buy you those things, and we can, so let us. After all, you're still a child', he said with a wink. Alice noticed and asked: 'How many pounds are there to a galleon?'. 'Five miss', answered Griphook. Arthur looked at her with  
/a there-is-your-answer-look. 'Okay, so 50 galleons is about 250 pounds? That is more than sufficient I think', and she started counting out the golden coins. Arthur passed her a leather coin bag and Alice put the coins in them. They went back to the  
/cart were Bill and Ron had been waiting. The roller coaster started again and soon they were back above ground.

'Maybe we should get some pounds as well for when we go shopping in the muggle world later?' Alice asked. Arthur praised her idea. He and Molly got some galleons changed to pounds, while Alice actually got herself a credit card she could use in the muggle  
/world. Arthur was very fascinated in the little plastic card.

The whole family went back into diagon alley. First they went to Madame Mallkins, as all the boys and Alice needed new clothes. It was another thing Alice noticed to be different in this world. The Weasleys had more money here, so Ron could get his own  
/new robes, books and wand. Alice thought the clothes fitting was actually pretty boring. Apart from her uniform, Alice also selected some other clothes. She chose two robes and also looked at some underwear, but decided to get those later in a muggle  
/shop. When everybody had their new robes they went to Flourish and Botts. Molly got her all the school books from her list but Alice got quite a few other books also. Percy noticed she was interested in a lot of books and helped her pick a few useful  
/and interesting ones. Bill also did some suggestions. Alice ended up buying ten extra books. One of those was Hogwarts a history. She just could not not buy it. She had to leave a lot of other interesting books behind in the store but she could always  
/order them later if the Hogwarts library didn't have them.

They went into some other stores to get cauldrons, potion ingredients, a telescope, a trunk and some other stuff. Ron got to pick out a pet as was a Weasley tradition for their first year. Molly told Alice to pick one out as well but she politely declined.  
/She didn't want to ruin Rons moment too much. She figured he probably had a hard time he had to share his first year with her now. She decided to give him some moments to not make him too jealous.

Then came the moment she had been waiting for. They went to Ollivander's to get her wand. She let Ron go first. After not to long he got his own wand and even proudly showed it to her. Alice was next. She was actually kind of nervous even though she was  
/now used to the idea that she was a witch. The wand made it official in her mind. For a moment she actually felt eleven. 'And who might this nice young lady be?' Mr. Ollivander asked. 'I'm Alice Potter sir', she answered. Ollivander eyed her curiously  
/but didn't say anything. He quickly took some measurements and asked her what her wand arm was. 'Uh right I think', Alice said. Ollivander disappeared behind the huge stack of wand boxes and came back after a few seconds. 'Try this one miss Potter,  
/12 inches, willow, dragon heartstring.' Alice took the wand from him but nothing happened. 'Well give it a wave!' he said. Alice felt stupid for forgetting to actually try the wand. She gave a quick flick and green smoke came out of her wand, smelling  
/like rotten eggs. Everybody looked like they wanted to throw up. 'Not this one I think', said as he took the wand from Alice. 'What about this one: 9 ¾ inches, alder and a unicorn hair', he said as he handed her another wand. Alice gave

it a wave, but actually nothing happened. As if the wand completely ignored her. 'No matter', Ollivander said, 'the wand chooses the wizard!' He left again and walked to the back of the store where he took another box. 'I wonder…' he said and he walked  
/back to Alice. 11 and a half inches, holly and a Phoenix feather. Alice recognised this as Harry Potters wand. Would she really be destined for the same wand? She took the wand from Ollivander and pointed it at the wall. A crack appeared in the wall  
/and Alice was scared that she had ruined the store. 'No also not for you! Don't worry about the wall' and with a flick of his wand the crack was gone. 'Now let's try this one: twelve and a half inches, cherry and dragon heartstring' Mr. Ollivander  
/said as he gave the fourth wand. Alice took the wand and immediately knew this was the wand, she felt warm, save, home. The wand shot golden sparks and everybody cheered for Alice. Alice was absolutely pleased with her wand and was very glad she now  
/had her own. She wondered if she would have the trace on her because she wasn't really eleven but twenty four. Molly paid for the want and Alice thanked her for all the stuff Molly and Arthur had bought her. 'Alice you don't have to thank us. We want  
/to do this for you, and because we are your adopted parents it's no more than normal', Molly assured her. Alice still had to get used to that idea. She had been living on her own for years so it felt strange when someone else bought her something.

The family went back to the leaky cauldron. The boys flued back to the burrow while Molly, Arthur and Alice stayed behind. Arthur changed their appearances a bit to those of muggles and they left the pub on the muggle side. They went to all kind of stores  
/and Alice got clothes, pens and notebooks but also some personal stuff such as perfume, some makeup and hair accessories. She also got herself a camera and a photo album so she can make some memories during the upcoming school year. They would have  
/visited a lot more stores if Arthur had a say in it. He found everything fascinating but Molly had enough and wanted to go back home.

Once home Alice put all her stuff in her room. She felt more and more at home, especially now that she had stuff of her own again. She was very happy at the Weasleys and as the days went by, she started to forget her previous life. She noticed she didn't  
/think about it anymore every day. She had great fun with her brothers and even started bonding with Ron. She just had to find a way to communicate with him, as he was a typical eleven year old, and she was not. Charlie had thought her to fly, so often  
/Alice found herself playing quidditch with her brothers. She was quite good as a chaser. Maybe she would try out for the team next year, but she first wanted to see how well she would do at Hogwarts.

September first was fast approaching and Alice was getting nervous. She had already read in most of her books so she wouldn't come unprepared. Bill and Charlie had left the Burrow to go to their own homes and back to their work. Charlie recently got himself  
/a job in Northern Ireland, where he studied dragons. Alice thought it was funny how a lot of things were the same in this world, but details could differ. Before Alice new it, it was august 31st and she would be leaving for Hogwarts the next day.  
/The boys were excited although Ron seemed a little nervous as well. She sat in the kitchen with him. 'Don't worry Ron', Alice said, 'we'll have fun together at Hogwarts!' Ron gave her a smile. 'I know, but I just wondered what it would be like if  
/we were to end up in different houses. What if one of us got in Slytherin and the other in Gryffindor? It would be hard to meet up.' Alice knew from the books Ron wasn't keen on Slytherins, although he was more open to them in this world because his  
/own brother was a Slytherin. 'Just try to stay true to yourself mate. Don't let other people decide for you what you can and can't do, and who you can and can't be friends with. Make your own decisions. All your brothers have been in different houses  
/and they were all fine.' Alice reassured him. 'Yeah I guess you're right. They always sought each other out even though they were in different houses. I just don't like to be alone.' he admitted. Alice was a little bit surprised at how open Ron was  
/about this. 'Well', she said, 'if you really want to be in one specific house, you could alway try to persuade the hat', she said with a grin. 'Hahaha, yes we'll see. Do you already know which house you think you'll be in, or you want to be in?' he  
/asked as the rest of the joined them in the kitchen for dinner. The rest of the family looked curious as to what her answer would be. 'Yes i have given it some thought. I think I will end up in Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but Im not sure yet which one  
/I like the most. I think I will let the hat decide.' she said. The twins looked at her with identical grins.

'You should go to Gryffindor of course', Fred or George said.

'Its the best house', the other said,

'with the most handsome men' they said simultaneously as they looked at her and winked with wicked grins.

'Boys, don't be crazy', Molly said. 'Any house is great Alice, as long as you feel at home there.' Alice smiled. Thank God there was no Gryffindor pressure in this world.

The next morning was chaos. Everybody was running everywhere. Alice had already packed everything the night before. She had packed the stuff she wanted to use on the train in her bookbag and the rest in her trunk. The boys however had apparently never  
/learned, and were searching for their last stuff in every room. Ron couldn't find his favorite sweater and the twins were searching for their right shoes. Percy was also well prepared and was sitting with Alice in the kitchen, waiting to go to the  
/station. Alice liked Percy. He was serious, and very ambitious. He was very proud to have become prefect.

Alice wondered how frustrated Snape must have been to get a Weasley in his house, but then she remembered that Snape is totally different in this world. She decided to ask him. 'Percy, professor Snape is your head of house, yes?', she asked, and Percynodded.  
'What is he like?' she asked. 'Oh professor Snape is great. He is the potions master, as you might know, and he really knows a lot about it. He might not look like it be he is great with students. Mind me, he is strict, but he shows his softerside  
to his house. He is really there for his students, especially the first years when they get home sick or something like that. I think you would love it in Slytherin.'

Alice could not believe what Percy was saying. She had met the professor when she was at Hogwarts in the summer and he really did seem different, but could he really be as Percy just described? 'He sounds like a professional', Alice said. "He really is',  
Percy answered. Alice thought maybe Percy was so positive about Snape because of house pride, or maybe because Percy was more like he was in the books: he would never be negative about a teacher. Alice decided to ask Fred and George about Snape,to  
see what they think. Alice got lost in thought and after a while Arthur got her out of it...It was time to go.


End file.
